Little Wonders
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: I always hated waking up. Mostly because I wasn't waking up to anyone. Then that all changed the day I found her. I know it sounds really really cliched and cheesy, but it's true. Later, I understood I loved her. Because she challenged me. And only her.


**Authors Notations: **_Why hello there, to you all. This is a Life With Derek one-shot, that takes place when Derek and Casey are seventeen, Lizzie and Edwin are fourteen or fifteen, and Marti is ten or eleven. When the point of view is Derek talking to himself, or telling the story in third person, it will be in italics. When it is a normal narriation, it will be regular. There is slight swearing in this, and the characters are probably OOC. Also, it's best if you listen to Rob Thomas' song Little Wonders while you read this. _

_"Derek talking in 3rd Person"_

_**"Dream/Flashback"**_

"Normal"

"Thinking"

**LITTLE WONDERS**

**a one-shot by me.**

_I always hated waking up. And when I absolutely had to wake up, I'd just lay there in my bed, and slowly fall asleep. Until my dad came up and yelled at me to hurry my ass. And when I did get up, it took me a long time to actually get ready for school._

_But most of all, I guess I really hated the fact that when I woke up, I wasn't waking up to anyone. I don't mean my family. I mean someone I could hold onto while I woke up. Someone I could whisper little nothings to. Someone I loved. In other words, I wasn't waking up with anyone._

_Then that all changed the day I found her. I know it sounds really really cliched and cheesy, but it's true. I never realized I loved her right away, of course, but when I did, I understood more of my actions towards her. I understood why I always pushed her buttons, and why I always tried to get close to her... to touch her._

_And then I understood._

_I understood that I loved her. I understood that she was the only girl to challenge me in all areas. But most importantly, I understood that I loved her because she was the only girl who challenged me. I still remember the day I had "found" her. I remember the day I understood everything, and I remember the day like it was yesturday._

---------------------------

As I slowly opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was how the bright sunlight basked into my bedroom through the blinds, even if they were closed. I quickly turned around so that I was facing away from my window, and then I opened my eyes fully. The first thing I saw was absolute nothing.

---------------------------

_See what I mean by waking up alone?_

---------------------------

I groggily get up from my bed, find a shirt on the ground, and then put it on me. Leaving my bedroom, I grab a random towel laying around (is it clean? meh.) and walk towards the bathroom door. Suddenly, and quite disturbingly, I see Casey open the door as I get there, and walk out, running one of her towels through her long hair.

"_Princess_," I mumble in my usual greeting, as we walk past one another.

"_Jerk_," I hear her reply before she closes her bedroom door with a loud bang. I can't help but smile as I close the door. Yes, I'm smiling at that small little exchange between Space Case and myself.

_WAIT! _Why exactly am I smiling at that exchange? Shaking my head, I turn on the water tab, undress and get in. Yeah, I was most definitely smiling, for some reason.

---------------------------

Slamming the car door as I got out, I hurriedly grabbed my schoolbag, and walked towards the school's entrance way. Contrary to belief, I really hated being late for school. When I got to the front doors, and was ready to open them, none other than the Princess hurried out, then snatched me back in.

"Why are you so late?" she demanded, all the while glaring at me.

"Why does the Princess care so much?" I questioned, cocking my eyebrow.

"The Princess cares," she sputtered out -"because you are stuck with me as an english partner." she hisses at me. I can't help but let my mouth fall down in shock.

"You're joking right?" I hiss, finally reaching my locker, and opening it. When I do so, a bunch of junk comes falling out of it, making me sigh angrily. I bend down and pick up half the things and then stop and see Casey helping me.

"What are you doing?" I question her, cocking my eyebrow once more. When Casey helps me out, it never ends up well.

"I can tell you're having a bad day," she says, getting up and stuffing everything into my locker. I get up myself, and close my locker after grabbing the rest of my books.

"Well thanks, but no thanks," I reply a little harsher than I meant. Afterwards, I walked away, and left for my next class.

---------------------------

I slammed the door. I just couldn't stand what a day I was having. First I was late for Period 1. Then, in Period 2, my bag had ripped half open. In Period 3 the seam on my pants ripped, and during last period, my... well, lets just say I'm a klutzilla now. Today couldn't be any worse. And as I'm walking into my living room, what else do I do than trip?

I hate today. I flopp down into my recliner chair, oh my recliner chair. Sighing, I lay back, and let my eyes close...

---------------------------

_**"Why the hell don't you just admit it!" a voice growled**__**moving forward toward the other person.**_

_**"Because," she mumbled, not looking him in the eye.**_

_**"Casey," I said, bringing her chin up so she could look at me -"why won't you admit it Case?"**_

_**"Because admitting it means admitting I fell for your charm," she mumbles once more. I can't help but grin at the idea. **_

_**"Yes, but let me tell you something," I say back "I love you, because you wouldn't fall for my charm right away." I see her look up at me, and take a step back. I know immediately she took it in the wrong way.**_

_**"Casey.. I mean, I love you, because you're not like all the other bimbo's I've dated.. You're my lobster," I say smiling, to my reference to her favorite show. I see her smile, and then come closer, wrapping her arms around me. I hear her sigh, then unwrap herself. I'm pretty sure my grin just slid off my face.**_

_**"What's wrong?" I ask, it now being my turn to look at my feet and mumble into nothingess.**_

_**"What will everyone think? Our family, and our friends, and..." she says, but not finishes. I can't help but sigh more so now.**_

_**"Who cares what they'll think!" I whisper madly, running my hand through my hair.**_

_**"I DO!" she yells, shocking me a little.**_

_**"CASEY YOU SHOULDN'T. It doesn't matter what people think. It matters what you think." I say, cupping her cheek and bringing her closer. Her eyes flutter close at the touch of our skin combining, and I bring her closer. She runs her hands through my hair, and I lower my head to meet with hers. And within a couple of seconds, our lips touch, and I swear I can hear fireworks in the distance...**_

---------------------------

My eyes shoot wide open, and I suddenly sit up sweating. Did I just have a dream of _me _kissing _Casey_? Surely, I'm going crazy. Why would I be dreaming of Casey... in THAT way. I shake my head, and get up off my bed. Looking outside, I see it's somewhat darker, and I can smell the food wafting up from the kitchen. I walk towards my door, and exit it, bumping into Lizzie and Edwin.

"Whats up bro?" Edwin asks, stopping and looking up at me.

"Nothin' why?" I reply, still moving towards the kitchen.

"Because you look worried, and you're sweaty!" Lizzie says sounding pretty disgusting. I stopped dead and looked around... then at myself through the bathroom mirror.

"I had a dream," I mumble, deciding to rush downstairs to the kitchen. I catch a glimpse of them giving eachother an eye, and then rolling them.

"What?!" I hiss, going down the stairs.

"A dream about Casey?" Edwin asks, wriggling his eyebrows. This makes me stop dead in my tracks, making me stand right in front of the princess herself, and her date. I suddenly look to see him leaning in for a kiss, and I can't help but think of how much I want to pull him off of her, throw him out, and tell him to never come back. Could I be like... crushing on Casey?

"And now the big step-brother is contemplating his feelings for Casey," I vaguely hear Lizzie laugh, leaving me alone in the stairwell.

UGH! I think to myself, before slamming my head on the staircase railing. How can someone like myself be crushing on CASEY! I mean sure, I like touching her, and I like making her mad just so she can hit me or whatever, and sure, I tried to stop her going out with Sam, and Max, and any other guy because I wanted her to go out with me. And sure, I figured that if I stopped being "skirt chasing clad" that she'd notice I had... well, I don't know, that she'd do something, ANYTHING.

WAIT. Oh my god. I'm not crushing on Casey, I'm like... in love with Casey. Right? Seeing as I'm still on the staircase, I bang my head one more time, than go downstairs, and into the kitchen... And who better to be there and the girl I just might be in love with.

This isn't going to be good at all.

---------------------------

"I can't believe you think that!" Casey yelled, stomping her finger on my chest quite hard.

"Why the hell can't you believe I think that?" I growled, stepping forward a couple times, while she still stands her ground... damn.

"BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET THE GUY!" she yells again, stepping forward. To be honest, I really hadn't planned on fighting with Casey. I mean, I had just figured out I might love her or whatever, _AND _I had only gone into the kitchen to make myself a bloody sandwich. Today was just going mighty fine.

"SO?" I yell, getting red in the face, and stepping forward even more so. God, I just wanted to grab her and kiss her.

"SO YOU SHOULDN'T BE JUDGING SOMEONE BEFORE YOU MEET THEM!" she yells back, also taking a step forward.

"SO THEN WHY THE HELL DO YOU JUDGE ALL THE GIRLS I GO OUT WITH HUH?!" I yell back my face going really red.

"BECAUSE THEY AREN'T ME!" she yells back, before gasping, and putting her hand over her mouth. I can't help but open my mouth in shock. Oh wow.

"What?" I ask, sitting down on the island.. I think my face is actually losing color. In the distance, I hear the doorbell ring, and then Marti yell to me it's tonights date. Casey looks at me expectantly, like I'm going to get up, and leave.

I only get up. And then slowly, almost traumatizingly, I walk over to her, and lean my head down to hers. Soon enough, I can feel her lips attach to mine. The feeling is so good, and this time, I really do hear fireworks... and I love it. I deepen the kiss, and open my mouth, while she opens her, and we let our tounges swirl. As the kiss deepens even more so, I begin to drag her upstairs into my bedroom. When we finally reach there, I kick my door close, and drag us to the bed, still kissing her, and well, not really coming up for air.

I think it was after twenty minutes we finally settled down. Gosh that sounded wierd.

"Derek?" I hear her question lightly, snuggling up a bit.

"Yes," I whisper back, smiling at her snuggling up close.

"What happened to that girl at the door?"

"What girl?" I questioned, cocking my eyebrow. When was there a girl?

"At the door, after I told you how I felt." Oooh, now I remembered. Whatever happened to that girl?

"I dont know." I say wrapping my arms around her. In the distance I hear the door open and Lizzie and Edwin yelling.

"How long have you known you liked me?" I hear her ask. I sigh.

"Today," I feel her pull away abit; "But subconciously, I think all alone." After saying this, I can feel her pull closer, and snuggle her face into my chest.

"Casey," I mumble feeling unsure about what I'm going to say.

"Mhm,"

"I think I might love you." I can feel her pull away, and then kiss my lips.

"Good, because I think I might love you too," I hear her say, before snuggling back in, and closing her eyes. Following her lead, I close my eyes, and soon fall asleep, having a wonderful dream.

---------------------------

As sunlight basked through my window, I quickly spread out, and held on tighter to whatever I was holding. Opening my eyes, I saw Casey laying there, still snuggled up close, and so. She was awake, and looking up at me. Smiling, I kissed her forehead, and quickly whispered to myself, light enough for her to hear...

_"It's good to wake up beside you,"_ and she replied with,

"It's good to be held by you,". And I knew then, that I loved her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ending Authors Notation: **So, what did you guys think? Was it okay, any advice. If you must know, it took me, four times to write because of a power failure on my computer. And, it was my first actual kissing scene. How was it in overall?


End file.
